


Hold On Tight

by Wrathfulsmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Louis, Gags, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Power Bottom Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathfulsmut/pseuds/Wrathfulsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt:<br/>(THIS IS AN IDEA AND I DONT HAVE TIME TO WRITE IT) “Please, Louis, just do it.” Harry gasped, pulling at the restraints on his wrists and ankles. Louis was up to his kinky shit again, and now he wanted to try bondage and- what as it? ‘Orgasm delay’? “Harry, I’d shut up unless you want the gag in your mouth again.” Louis snapped, whacking Harry over the head and straddling his lap. “You want me to ride you, Harry?” He asked, his innocent tone melting Harry’s soul. Harry only nodded, speechless.</p><p>or the one where Louis loves his kinky fuckery and Harry loves to please Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr // Wrathfulsmut

This happens a lot, Louis will read about a new kink, or watch some ridiculous fantasy porn and want to relive it. And who is Harry to deny his precious Louis anything? And tonight was no different. Here Harry was, tied up and gagged, with Louis’ tiny hands running up and down his sides. He’d been teasing Harry for hours and if Louis didn’t get that pretty little mouth of his on Harry’s cock soon, Harry was going to implode.

Harry lifted his hips up trying to get it through Louis' head that he needed friction or something, only making Louis bite the inside of his thigh.

"Harry, what did I tell you?"

Harry whined pathetically, desperate for something, anything.

"We do it my way, or you can stay like this until tomorrow. It’s your choice." Louis said hovering over Harry.

He looked at Louis with watery eyes, defeated, nodding his head and Louis went back down to lay in between Harry’s legs.

"Now, where was I. Oh, yes. I believe I was here." Louis said licking Harry’s inner thigh. "Or was it here" He said kissing his hip bone, "Oh no my mistake, I was right here." He said placing a kiss to the tip of Harry’s cock, causing Harry to groan.

"Mouis" Harry muffled out.

"What was that Harry?"

Harry whined and bucked his hips up.

"Oh right, the gag. Want me to take it out?"

Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I want to hear all your pretty noises while I suck you off." He slipped off the gag and threw it to the floor. "Better baby?"

"Yeah." Harry ruffed out.

"Good." He kissed Harry’s nose and went back to his cock.

"Want my mouth Harry?"

"Yeah, please Louis."

"Think you deserve it?"

"Yeah, I’ve been good."

"Are you sure."

"I swear."

"Okay, but NO cumming. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I promise."

"Okay."

He started slow, like always – just how Harry liked it, he licked at the slit, placing light kisses all over Harry’s length. Louis licked up from the base of Harry’s cock to the tip and engulfed the head.

"Ugh, Louis." Harry moaned pulling on his restraints.

Louis began to bob his head, taking a little more each time he went down. He was making ridiculous slurping noises bringing Harry closer to the edge.

"Louis, ‘m close. ‘m gonna cum if you don’t stop."

He pulled off, “Well don’t,” then he proceeded to deep throat Harry.

"Ugh, baby. Please."

"Okay, you big baby." He said kissing up Harry’s stomach and stopping to suck on a nipple. 

He teased him for another hour: sucking, licking, touching, kissing, but never for too long or in the same place. Just a continuous rampage of pure torcher for Harry. But if it wasn’t the best Harry had felt in years.

“Please, Louis, just do it.” Harry gasped, pulling at the restraints on his wrists and ankles.

Louis looked up and smirked, cause you see Louis was up to his kinky shit again, and he wanted to try bondage and- what was it? ‘Orgasm delay’?

“Harry, I’d shut up unless you want the gag in your mouth again.” Louis snapped, whacking Harry over the head and straddling his lap. “You want me to ride you, Harry?” He asked, his innocent tone melting Harry’s soul.

Harry only nodded, speechless.

“Alright big boy, gotta open myself up first." He said reaching for the lube. He slicked up three fingers and sat himself in front of Harry, giving him a full view of his tight hole. He teased himself, slipping one finger in and slowly thrusting it in and out. "Bet you wish this was you don’t you, Harry?"

Harry licked his lips, “Yeah, babe. Want to feel how tight you are.”

"Yeah? ‘M so tight, Harry."

"Always tight, Louis. Add another finger."

He worked himself up to three fingers, torturingly slow, letting out little whimpers and moans in the process.

"Okay, no cumming until I say, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say." Harry rushed.

Louis slicked Harry up and grabbed the base of his cock and slowly slid down. Once he was sitting on Harry’s lap he placed both hands on Harry’s chest and started circling his hips.

"Feel so good, Harry. So big."

"Faster baby, c’mon, please move."

"Okay, okay fine." He said lifting himself almost all the way off only to slam back down.

"Loueh!"

"Uh, Harry, so big."

He started bouncing on Harry’s cock, little breathy moans escaping his lips, hair matted to his forehead eyes squeezed shut.

"Look so pretty Louis, wish I could touch you. Wanna run fingers through your hair. Feel your thighs quiver. I wanna feel how hot your skin is, give you little goose bumps."

"Harry." Louis whispered.

"What is it, babe?"

"Shut up."

"What?"

"Please, you’re making me want to untie you. You’re ruining my fun."

"Sorry babe, you’re just so pretty like this. So delectable."

Louis whimpered. “I’m so close.”

"Cum, Louis."

He brought one hand to his leaking member and started to stroke himself, he bounced on Harry’s cock faster, jabbing his prostate, hand moving in time with his thrusts. Soon enough he was cumming. He slowed his pace and stilled, catching his breath.

"Uh, god that was amazing. Thanks baby." He said kissing Harry’s lips quickly. He lifted himself up on shaky legs and grabbed his briefs, sliding them on.

"What? Where are you going?"

"I’m hungry."

"You’re just gonna leave me like this?"

"Yeah." Louis shrugged.

"C’mon, Lou."

"I’ll be back. Calm down."

***

When Louis got back to the room Harry’s cock was leaking and he was a whimpering mess.

"Louis, please! I need to cum so bad."

"Okay, baby."

Louis positioned himself between Harry’s legs and sucked his cock into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and started to take him down his throat, fighting back the need to gag. He was only on Harry’s cock for a few minutes before Harry was cumming down Louis’ throat. He kept bobbing his head as Harry released, fondling his balls in the processes. Harry was moaning obscenely and Louis locked eyes with him. When Harry finished Louis pulled off and kissed his way up to Harry’s mouth, shoving his tongue down his throat for him to taste himself.

"Louis." Harry mumbled in the kiss.

"Yes, love?"

"Can you untie me?"

Louis huffed a laugh and nodded, reaching for the ties that were bonding Harry’s wrist and ankles. When he got done untying Harry’s left ankle, he felt hands grip his waist and throw him on the mattress.

"If you ever leave me like that again, I will force you to cook for yourself for a week. Got it?" Harry growled.

"Yes sir." Louis smirked leaning up to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end of this, thank you! I hoped you liked it and please feel free to leave me a comment, rather it be praise, criticism or simply a hello. I love to hear what you guys have to say and I love to interact with you! Anyways, if you enjoyed there is a heart button that would love to pressed and if you would like to keep this in your reach then bookmark it. (:
> 
> Well, now I've wasted another few minuets of your lives. Love you all. xx


End file.
